


The Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thinks back on his life with Lex as he's stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

## The Dance

by Fan_Spagle

<http://fan-spagle.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Title: The Dance  
Author: Fan_Spagle  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Spoilers: None.  
Word Count: 6,050  
Rating: R  
Summary: Clark thinks back on his life with Lex as he's stuck in traffic. A/N: (Okay, I'm so nervous, _bites nails_ I worked really hard on this and I really hope you like) 

* * *

Today wasn't any different then the days that have already past. Like every other day of the week, Freeway 1A, heading west to the main part of the city, was backed up for miles. 

It was hot, so hot that the waves of heat made visions of ice cream trucks appear in little children's eyes, and mothers once again reminding said children to stay still. Rows and rows of cars, all differing in color, looked like an abstract piece of art that all environmentalists would cringe at. 

If you were to look into each car, you'd see a similar scene, rolled up windows and cranked up air conditioners. People on cell phones waving their hand at the cars in front of them with disgust, and of course, the chores line of people complaining about the evils of traffic and the horrible conditions of said Freeway. 

Yes, today was no different than any other day. And like everyday, in the middle of this ocean of steel, sat a blue Sudan with all the windows rolled down. You could hear the soft sound of country music streaming out and the gently hum coming from the driver. 

On closer inspection, you'd see a man with a contagious smile and thick rimmed glasses. It was here, lost in the forever stream of getting no where fast that Clark Kent, the mild manner reporter, sat waiting patiently for his turn. 

Clark leaned his arm against the open window and tapped his fingers to the soft beat of the music. Being as close to cold blooded as any person alive, Clark loved the heat. He would constantly lean out much like a beloved pug and soak up the heat from the sun. His black hair and blue eyes shining as people would stop for a second's pause, and stare in amazement at the happy, smiling face, that had been waiting just as long as they've been for a inch more of road. 

But to Clark, traffic jams we're something to smile about, he loved the very notion of being allowed, hell, expected-- to sit still and do _nothing_

So when Clark turned and saw the man across from him hitting his steering wheel repeatedly in frustration, he couldn't help but chuckle. Everyday Clark would see someone doing the same thing, and it never failed to amuse him. Humans were by nature impatience beings, they liked everything now...or if not now, ASAP. 

But to be fair, maybe it was the knowledge that he could easily pick up his car and fly over the traffic that kept him calm. Shaking his head he hummed louder to the new song on the radio until he stilled and with haunted eyes gazed at his little am/fm radio. 

It was _the_ song, the one he avoid by all cost, he began to panic as he quickly tried to turn it off, but for some unknown reason, his damn fingers turned up the volume.... 

_Shit!_ and for Clark to even think of a curse word, meant it was bad. 

His eyes drifted to the windshield and glazed over, there was no stopping it now... the damn song brought back memories--memories always at the surface, but this song...this one song, brought them back like they'd only happened yesterday. 

**Looking back, on the memory of,  
The dance we shared, beneath the stars above, For a moment, all the world was right,  
How could I have known, that you'd ever say goodbye** 

Clark closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the world as the lyrics overwhelmed and overpowered him. 

On Clark's eighteenth birthday, Lex had thrown him a huge party that all his friends and family attended. It had been one of the best of Clark's life. He couldn't ever think of a time he had more fun. 

But it was after the party, when Lex and Clark had sat down by the fireplace that will stick in Clark's mind forever. 

They talked and laughed over Lana's pink dress and matching headband. Chloe's eye roll when Lana brought out the camera and made everyone posse until muscles in their faces protested. The way Jon and Martha had tried to appear hip and dance to the loud music in the background. Clark had swatted Lex when he looked at Jon pounding his fist in the air and never being able to catch the beat and whispered, "now, I know were you get it, Clark." 

It had been a great night, but to Clark the best part of the evening was just being alone with his best friend. 

Lex had gone quiet for a moment, before turning to Clark and silently holding out a small gift. It was wrapped in plaid wrapping paper and made Clark grinned from ear to ear at the sentiment. 

"Well," Lex had said, "only you could make me touch something as repellent as plaid wrapping paper so you better like it, Farm boy." 

Clark rolled his eyes and pushed the young billionaire lightly, "you're such a snob," Clark said holding the present to his chest as if it was the most precious thing on earth. 

Lex laughed gently and looked down at the gift, "you going to open it or just hold it all night." 

Lex's eye held a bit of unease as he looked at the gift in Clark's hand, and Clark was a bit startled, seeing as he had never seen that look in his best friend's eyes before. 

He held it out and placed it on his lap, "before I do, I want to thank you for the party, you really didn't need to get me anything else, Lex, the party was enough." 

Lex shuffled in his seat and looked at Clark under his eyelashes almost shyly. Clark felt a lump in his throat and looked away quickly. 

"You don't have to thank me, Clark; it's what friends do, right?" Lex asked quietly. 

Clark could feel how important this moment was becoming and cleared his throat before he spoke, "Not all friends, Lex, only great ones like you." He said forcing himself to look back over to the man that had become so important to him. 

Lex had a huge smile on his face, and motioned his head to the gift, "open your gift, Clark," he said his voice filled with deep emotion. 

Clark placed shaky hands on either side of the box and gently peeled the plaid paper back not wanting to rip the precious wrapping. 

The box was a simple white cardboard and he took a deep breath before opening it- only to have Lex grab his hands and stop him. 

"If...," Lex said his voice quiet and unsure. He cleared it and started again, "If you don't like it, it won't change us being best friends. Nothing could change that." 

Clark nodded his head slowly and blinked a few times before opening the box slowly. 

Inside was something he was so shocked to see that he gasped and looked over at Lex with his hands over his mouth, "Lex...," he said softly, " this is...it's..." 

"Yeah," Lex said looking down and rubbing his hands together, "I...if you don't want it..." 

"No, no...that's not it, it's just...I know how special it is to you," Clark said as he picked up the precious gift inside. 

Lex nodded his head, "it's the most important thing I own," He said then looked straight into Clark's eyes, "It was the one thing I could give you to show you how special you are to me." 

Clark could feel the tears building in his eyes as looked back at the gift "are you sure," he asked caressing its smooth surface. 

"I've never been surer of anything," Lex said as he gentle took the watch his mother had given him and placed it on Clark's wrist. 

Clark brushed a few stray tears off his face and moved closer to Lex, "You're special to me too, Lex," He whispered. 

Lex stared at Clark with such hope and longing that it made Clark want to hold him and never let go, "I..I am in love with you, Clark," he said quietly, biting his lower lip as he stared into his eyes, waiting. 

"I don't think I'll ever love anyone more, Lex," Clark said as he lunged at his new soon to be lover and they shared their first perfect kiss. To this day it's the most important and best memory of Clark's life. 

Clark moved an inch more in traffic letting his tears roll down his face, the song kept playing. 

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know,  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go, Our lives, are better left to chance,  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance. __

When Clark turned 21, Lex begged him to move into the Penthouse on top of LexCorp towers. Although Clark didn't want to have Lex paying for everything, but one look into those pleading blue eyes and Clark couldn't say no. Lex had him wrapped around his pinky and used those damn beautiful blue eyes of his to get anything he wanted. 

The night he moved in, Clark had wanted to give Lex something special, to show his lover how much he meant to him. 

He hadn't yet told Lex who he really was. Lex knew about most of his abilities, but Clark had let his love believe that he was simply a mutant, like half of Smallville was, like Lex was. 

His silence about being an alien had nothing to do with trust, but simply fear. Whenever Clark thought of telling Lex, he'd think back to how Pete had changed after he found out. 

The small lead box, Pete would carry around with him at all times. The fear in Pete's eyes when Clark got to close to him. Hell, after only a year of knowing, Pete had left town to get away from Clark and his freaky alien world. The fear that Lex would do the same, made Clark stay silent. 

Lex never brought up Clark's abilities, after he had shown him his speed and strength. Lex believed that they had no more secrets between them. He knew that he could leave it as it was, but he felt it was time that Lex knew everything. 

That night Clark had flown to the fortress and decorated it with candles and lilies, hoping to make it a romantic gesture, and not the terrifying thing it was. 

While Lex was fast asleep, Clark had held his lover close to him and flown them to the fortress. He had made sure the Fortress's temperature was nice and warm and had placed Lex on the huge warm bed in the main bedroom. 

When Lex had awakened, Clark had put on soft music and had stood in front of him in a new outfit that he had made with his mother a few days ago. It would be, what years later, would be know as Superman's uniform, but at that moment, it was simply everyday clothes a true krypton wore. 

Lex had stared at him for a long time, his eyes huge, as he took in the bright blue and red costume. He looked around the room, at the alien texture of the walls, and ice crystal bed he laid on. Clark knew not to say anything until Lex took it all in. Clark's lover was a genius and he knew very little had to be said for Lex to understand what he was being told. 

After what seemed like an hour of silence, Lex had opened his mouth and closed it again before clearing his throat. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered and got out of bed. He was dressed in nothing but silk grey boxers and he rubbed his bare arms even though the room was toasty warm. 

"We're not on a ship or something, are we?" he asked as he walked over to the wall and touched the icy surface gently. The texture was silky softy and smooth like butter to the touch. Lex had expected it to be cold, but it was warm and gave him a feeling of comfort as he ran his fingers through it. The walls seemed to ripple under his caress and he hesitantly removed his hand and looked over at his lover. 

"The walls are alive," he said, his voice monotone but his eyes clearing showing how freaked out he was. 

"Yes, the fortress is alive, and no-- we're not on a ship, we're in Antarctica. This is my Fortress of Solitude." 

Lex nodded his head and ran a shaky hand over his bald head, "A far cry from the loft in Smallville," he said, trying to smile, but it fell flat. 

Lex looked around at the flowers and candles, and back at Clark, "Are all aliens romantic when abducting humans, or am I just special?" he asked schooling his feature and looking every bit the Luthor he was. 

Clark frowned, "I am not abducting you or anything Lex...I...just wanted to tell you who I was," he said softly. 

Lex nodded his head and pointed to Clark's chest, "and that's what your people wear," Lex asked, then his eyes when wide, "are there others like you...are your people here to take over the world?" 

Lex began to look around the room in a panic. his calm faade slipping as his fear of other aliens sweeping in and studying him flashed in his mind. 

Clark held up his hand, "Lex, wait, no...calm down...there are no others," He could see that Lex's eyes were still dancing around the room and took a step forward to calm his love down. 

`Jesus, I shouldn't have done it this way,' Clark though as he got closer, `I'm scaring the shit out of him.' 

Clark quickly explained his planet being destroyed, the meteor shower, everything up to the moment he decided to tell Lex about being an alien. Clark hadn't even noticed he had gone on his knees and was crying at Lex's feet. 

Lex just stood there, looking down at his lover and absently ran his fingers through Clark's soft silky hair. He kept his eyes on his white skin going through the dark black locks and tried to take in everything. 

Clark had lied to him, the one person in all his life that Lex had thought would never let him down. The one person that Lex thought really understood and loved him-- didn't even trust him. 

Lex wanted to scream, yell at Clark, `How fucking could you!' but he didn't. All he could do was stand there, running his fingers through his lover's hair, like he always did. 

He hadn't even noticed he had allowed himself to cry until he saw a teardrop fall and join the hand that was caressing Clark's hair. 

"No," he muttered as he pushed away, unsure why he said the word, but felt it was the only one he could come up with. It was the only word that fit the mood, No, he didn't want this, No, he didn't want to hear anymore--No! It couldn't be true. 

He encircled his arms around his chest for comfort and turned away when Clark looked up with heart broken eyes. 

The silence dragged on for an eternity, until Lex couldn't handle it any longer. 

"Do you have something I could wear," he asked, quietly hoping a layer of clothes would help give him strength. 

Clark looked as lost as he felt, but Lex didn't have the strength or the want to comfort him. He watched his--love walk around in auto-pilot grabbing some clothes from a hidden closet. 

Lex accepted the clothes with a polite smile and quickly dressed. He's mind running through everything Clark said again and again. 

The truth was, Clark being an alien didn't freak him out; Smallville had made the supernatural--natural. 

No, it was pretty clear what was causing Lex to react the way he was. And he had to ponder what he had done wrong in his past life--if reincarnation was the answer--that led to everyone betraying his trust. 

When he was fully dressed, he glanced at Clark's attire and felt his hatred zone in on the horrible monstrously, in fact, he hated this whole place. He wanted to get out of here and go back to his penthouse. He felt tiny and unsure in his surrounds and the feelings made him wince. The more he looked at Clark in these surrounds and in that god awful costume, the more he felt like Clark wasn't even in the room--That the man in front of him was only an alien. 

And okay, maybe the whole alien thing was more unsettling then he had previously stated. 

"Will you take me home?" he asked, not wanting to look at the alien--he wanted to go home-he needed to see if Clark was still there somewhere. 

Clark nodded. his eyes welling up with more tears as he walked over, holding out his hands as if he wanted to embrace Lex 

The death glare Lex gave him, made the young man cringe as if he had just been punched in the stomach. 

"If you think I'm going to hold you right now...," Lex hissed trailing off and looked away, shaking his head. 

"I...," Clark said pausing to take a deep breath, "I need to hold you to fly us back home," he whispered. 

Jesus Christ--the alien could fly--the power he had was making Lex's skin crawl, "flying, huh, one of the many abilities you forgot to mention to me?" he asked walking over and gripped onto the alien's shoulders tightly. He kept his eyes on the wall and forced him self not to look into those hazel eyes, in fear of what he would see. Would he even see Clark Kent in there? 

As they flew home, Lex felt the anger boil in his blood, the fear of heights forgotten as they flew over the clouds. He wanted to build a wall around his heart and tell the Alien to drop him off at the first airport they pasted. 

He was preparing every hurtful, evil thing he would say to the lying bastard when they got back to the penthouse. But then, he looked down and saw the one thing he hadn't noticed before. Clark was wearing the watch he gave him, the one he never, ever took it off. 

Lex felt tears roll down his face again and in the silence of the new morning sun he sobbed out all his pain. Lex knew no matter how much it killed him, he could never stop loving Clark Kent. He may hate the alien that had lied to him, but god, he'd never stop loving the man that wore his watch. 

When they got home, Lex had taken a shower and thought everything over. The words he had chosen not to hear came crushing back to him. 

"Lex, I love you so much. It never had to do with trust; it was only fear that you would be disgusted with me. Please Lex, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so scared." 

Lex had heard this, when Clark's revealed his truth, but this was the first time he was letting it penetrate his broken heart. 

Lex had said nothing through the whole flight home, nor did he speak when he walk to the bathroom and ripped off his clothes. Now that he was letting the hot water run down his back, all he wanted was his best friend to hold him All he wanted was it to be was yesterday, when he knew for certain he was loved. 

It was that reason that when he walked out of the shower and saw his Clark in a plaid shirt and worn blue jeans he had run to him and held on for dear life. There was no alien in the room but simply his lover, his best friend, Clark. He reached out and grabbed Clark's wrist, staring at the watch and caressed it lovingly. 

He noticed that Clark was talking and finally looked up into those tearful hazel eyes. 

"I am so sorry, my love, so sorry... 

"Stop," Lex whispered noticing that Clark had sighed in relief. Lex realized that it had been hours since he last spoke and he quickly moved out of Clark's embrace and sat down on the bed. 

"I am only going to say this once, and after I don't want to talk about it again," he said quietly and calmly. 

Clark nodded and looked like he was bracing himself for heart breaking news. God, how Lex wished he could break that heart, he envisioned crushing it with his bare hands and smiling the whole time, but Lex couldn't do it. He fucking loved Clark Kent too damn much. 

"You ever lie to me again, Clark. I swear to you I'll become your enemy I'll do all I can, I'll use all my power to destroy you. You've broken my heart and if you were anyone else in this world, you would know why you don't fuck with a Luthor." 

Clark winced but kept eye contact with Lex. "Do you understand me, Clark?' Lex asked in a tone he had never used on Clark before. 

"Yes," Clark said nodding his head. Lex could hear the heartache in his voice but ignored it. 

"I know what kills you, Clark, don't ever underestimate me," Lex looked away for the first time and shook his head, "now as for the other shit you brought up. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, hell even if we became enemies, I wouldn't tell anyone. Too much power in knowing something every else doesn't." he said his voice evil and unfeeling. He could see in the corner of his eye that Clark was shocked by his words but kept his own face neutral. 

He took a deep breath and let himself remember every beautiful moment they had together. Every second of the last six years he had know Clark Kent and held it close to him. He didn't want to end up like his father and if he let himself taint those wonderful loving moments he would become his father, hell he would be even worse. 

He opened his heart and looked at Clark, every bit of the pain he felt, reflecting in his eyes. He let Clark see the little boy abused by his father. The lonely boy that got picked on at school. The hurt that came when people looked at him in disgust when he told him his name. The pain at never being loved the way he wanted to be. He let Clark see how much being lied to was killing him. Then in a very un-Luthor like voice said, "Please don't hurt me again, I won't survive it." 

Clark had ran to him and held him tight, telling him how much he loved and worshipped him. He had made a vow that he would never keep anything from Lex and he would make sure to never ever hurt him again. 

* * *

Clark grinded his teeth together as he though of how much he had hurt Lex that day and wished desperately that he had told Lex from the very beginning who he was. 

`Maybe things could have ended differently,' he though, as the song kept playing and he sang along to the heart breaking lyrics. 

**Holding you, I held everything  
For a moment, wasn't I the king.  
If I'd only known, how the king would fall. Well who's to say, you know I might have changed it all** 

On Clark's 25 Birthday, Lex had held a ring up in his hand as he kneeled beside the bed. Clark who had only gotten up a second before, blinked at the ring and then at Lex. It was not only Clark's birthday, but this day also marked their Seven year anniversary. Clark had looked at the ring again and felt a lump in his throat. 

"Will you marry me, baby," the newly appointed Senator asked as he tried to kept the tears at bay. The last four years of their lives had been like a fairy tale. Lex knew he wanted nothing more than to be at Clark's side forever. Clark had kept his promise and Lex knew how desperately he was loved. 

There was only one thing in their life that Lex wished to change and that was the alien Superman. Oh, how Lex hated that fucking spandex wearing freak, and never ever did he think of Clark Kent as Superman. The moment Clark put on that stupid costume he wasn't his lover, he was the alien that lied to him, and the asshole that broke his heart, the one thing Lex hated the most in this world. Superman was the only one in the world that hurt him even more then his own father had. 

Clark looked into those blue eyes and gave Lex a blinding smile, "Lex," he said as he jumped out of bed and pounced on to his lover, "Of course, I will." 

Lex had held him tight and kissed his hair as he slipped the ring on. 

It was a perfect moment, one that years later, Clark would think of whenever he heard the word `bittersweet.' 

After making love they had held each other, both salted and relaxed. Lex leaned down and kissed Clark's forehead. 

"After we get married I never want you to wear that stupid spandex costume again," he said as he ran his fingers through Clark's black hair. 

Clark had raised both eyebrows in shock. Lex never ever talked about Superman. Since the day four years ago, when he had told him about being alien they never spoke of it. He would go out at night and do his portal, and not once did Lex say anything. 

Clark didn't bring it up either, fearful of upset Lex and starting a fight. Sometimes, Clark wondered if Lex didn't even believe he and Superman were one and the same person. 

"What do you mean, Lex, I am not giving up being Superman," Clark said sitting up and looking into Lex's eyes. 

Lex clenched his jaw together and glared at Clark, "Don't call your self that stupid name. You're Clark Kent, not Superman. and I don't want you to do it anymore." 

Clark started at Lex as if he had never seen him before. The hate in Lex's eyes and voice startled Clark to the core. 

"You hate Superman," Clark said, it wasn't a question it was a true, very startling fact. 

Lex looked at the locked briefcase by the bed; inside housed the Superman costume and nodded his head. 

"I do," he said his voice deadly calm. 

Clark jumped out of bed, "If you hate me so much, why the hell did you just ask me to marry you?" 

Lex jumped up and pointed at the briefcase, "You are not SUPERMAN," He yelled and then looked at Clark. His eyes instantly going soft, "you're Clark Kent, the mild mannered Reporter, my best friend," He said as he walked over to him and held up the wrist that was wearing his watch, "you're the man I love." 

Clark slowly let go of Lex and looked at the briefcase and then back at his lover, "Lex, I am Superman," he said almost desperately, almost as if he wished it wasn't so. 

Lex shook his head, dismissing those words, "No, you are not, you're Martha and Jonathan Kent's son. You're the shy farm boy that I fall in love with, after he saved my life." 

Clark sighed and ran his hands though his hair, "yeah that's right, but, Lex, I'm also the boy that you hit with your car at sixty miles an hour. I am the son of Jor-El, a high councilman of the planet Krypton. As much as I am Clark Kent, Lex, I am Kal-El as well, I am Superman." 

"No, no," Lex said moving closer, "don't you see you have a choice. You can just take that stupid costume and burn it. You can simply be Clark. Yeah, you're an alien, but really-- you're more human then anyone I've ever met." 

Clark could see how much Lex meant this, but still didn't understand how Lex could love him but hate Superman. 

"Lex," he said pleadingly. 

"No, Clark, I've made up my mind on this. I love you but I can not and will not marry you if you continue with this Superman thing," he said hissing out the name as if it was poison. 

Clark exhaled, trying to figure it out what could he do. He certainly loved Lex enough to give up being Superman. but this hatred for his alien self was scary and a little starling to say the least. 

Lex was searching his eyes closely, "I'll give you the day to think it over," he said and then walked over to the closet to get ready. 

"It's your birthday and our anniversary. and I want it to be special. We got engaged today, my love and I don't want that spandex freak to ruin our day." 

Clark almost chocked on his own tongue at the words that came out of Lex's mouth. Lex hated Superman, hated part of him and Clark knew then, there was only one thing he could do. Even though it would kill every last part of him, Clark knew there was no other choice. 

He took a huge breath and sat on the edge of the bed, "No, Lex," He had said looking down at his hands. 

Lex came out of the closet and looked at Clark with furrowed brows, "no what, baby?" 

"No, I won't give up being Superman." 

* * *

Clark could hear a honking behind him and began driving as the traffic moved forward. He had been singing with his eyes closed and hadn't noticed the traffic had let up. He looked up to see the massive LexCorp building; it was off in the distance and it still made Clark wince to this day. The very building itself looked like it had the power to consume everything around it. 

Clark quickly looked back at the traffic and began to sing along to the next verse. 

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance,  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance. __

Clark had been out patrolling for two hours before he saw him on the top of the LexCorp building. It had been a year and three months since the day he had left the penthouse and never come back. 

Maybe Clark should have just given up. Maybe he should have stopped being Superman, but now---that option was no longer there to take. 

Clark hadn't talked to Lex, nor seen him since that day. He didn't even know if he was ready to do it now. 

A second later Lex made up Clark's mind, when he heard him yell, "Get your ass over here, Superman!" 

This more than any other moment in Clark's life, would be always be know as the simple worst. 

It was this meeting where Lex would show him his new kryptonite ring. 

Where Lex would declare a war that was still on going. 

It was this moment, where Clark would see that everything that he loved about Lex Luthor was gone. 

After listening to Lex tell him for a good half an hour how he would destroy him. Clark had stared into those hate filled eyes and said the only thing he could think of. 

"Please don't do this, Lex, I love you." 

Lex had gone crazy and ran at him, the green krypton ring and his broken heart instantly making Clark weaker than he'd ever been before. 

"NEVER call me LEX again. It's Luthor to you, Alien! and nothing more. Do you understand me?" 

Clark had seen nothing but hatred in his eyes and quickly looked away when tears began to build up. He had a feeling that this was it; Lex was going to kill him. 

But Clark knew that if he was going to die, that the last thing he wanted to see before he did were those blue eyes-- even if they were filled with hate. 

When Clark looked up, he noticed that Lex was staring at the watch on his wrist and quickly let go. 

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Superman," he hissed, and Clark could swear he'd heard hesitance in Lex's voice. 

* * *

After that night, every time he saw Lex it was the same thing. They would fight, yell, and scream at each other. It was like Lex had said it would be. He had broken his heart and he would pay for it the rest of Lex's life or until Lex finally destroyed the world. 

The last bit of the song played out and Clark let his eyes shut for a moment as the though about years and years ago. To a memory he loved, a memory from when they loved each other. 

It was a normal day, nothing much happen, but whenever he thought of Lex. It was this one memory that stuck in his head. 

It had been two months before Clark's twentieth Birthday. Lex had gotten the day off and they had spent the day in nothing but sweats, watching bad afternoon T.V. Later that evening they had eaten cold pizza as they chatted about everything and nothing. 

Lex didn't visit Clark's dorm room that much, but that day Lex had seemed right at home in the small room. Clark had given him the biggest smile when he had had made a show of turning off his cell and putting it in his jacket. 

They hadn't done a simple thing that whole day and around nine after a heaping of greasy Chinese food, Lex had pulled out a CD from his jacket and placed it in the CD player. 

"Come and dance with me, Clark," he said as he stood by the player and looked over at him. Clark was about to laugh at him, for acting so romantic on a Tuesday night, but when he saw the look in his eyes he quickly got up and moved into Lex's arms. 

For a brief moment they didn't move, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Clark had been overwhelmed with love he saw shining there and couldn't help the single tear that rolled down his face. 

"I'll never stop loving you," he'd whispered as they had began to dance, his hands rubbing up and down Lex's back. 

Lex had held him tight and had sang the love song into Clark's ear. They had dance to every song on the CD. Sometimes the songs were soft ballads, and they would move slowly, gazing into each others eyes. Other songs were fast, and they'd danced like children and make each other laugh. 

When it was over, Lex had held out Clark's wrist and looked at the watch, "Don't ever take it off, Clark." He'd whispered. 

Clark had kissed him and whisper against his lips, "never, Lex." 

Lex had placed his hands on either side of Clark's face and gazed into those beautiful hazel eyes, "whenever I see it on you, I'll know that I am loved. That at least--- someone out there loves me." 

"You are loved, Lex, I love you so much." 

**Yes my life, is better left to chance, I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance** 

Clark doesn't know why out of the millions of memories he has with Lex, this is the one that stands out the most, but it does. 

And as he pulls up to the Daily Planet parking garage and looks at the watch Lex gave him a life time ago. He knows one thing for sure in his crazy messed up life. 

He will never take it off. 


End file.
